museafandomcom-20200215-history
Android
Category:Races Androids are superficially identical to humanoids in many ways, and to the uninformed it can be difficult to differentiate the two. In the right light, though, androids’ alien nature is revealed by the metallic sheen in their eyes and the biological, tattoo-like circuitry that riddles their skin. Their bodies are completely artificial, though made of materials that mimic the flexibility, shape, and density of human flesh and bone. Their organs mirror those of humanoids so well that only by examining the materials and makeup of these systems—which use sheeny oils and polymer alloys rather than blood and marrow—could one guess that their physiology is alien. Androids originate from the Vacuum. Each new android is supposedly "born" from the black hole's depths and sent careening through space, landing on any planet throughout the solar system. Yaddithians claim that they are only ones privy to the intricacies of the androids' construction. However, androids' complex design is unlike that of any race known, leading many to speculate about what truly takes place within the Vacuum. Even androids can’t refute or verify the stories of their origin—their earliest memories typically consist of waking up naked and alone on an unfamiliar world. What separates androids from golems and other mindless constructs is that androids are living beings and as such possess souls. Similarly, androids don’t live forever, though barring violence or tragedy their bodies never deteriorate. Rather, an android’s cybernetic mind eventually shuts down and self-restarts after about a century, leaving its body vacant for several weeks as the old soul departs for its final reward in the Great Beyond and a fresh, new soul finds its way into the shell. Traits Standard racial traits * Ability Scores: Androids have swift reflexes and are very intelligent, but have difficulty relating to others. As a result, androids gain a +2 bonus to Dexterity and Intelligence, but suffer a –2 penalty to Charisma. * Size: Androids are Medium creatures, and they have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: '''Androids are humanoids with the android subtype. * '''Base Speed: Androids have a base speed of 30 feet. * Languages: Androids begin play speaking the primary language(s) of their home society. Androids with high Intelligence can choose any languages they want (except secret languages, such as Druidic). See the language page for more information about these languages. Other racial traits * Alert: Androids gain a +2 racial bonus on Perception checks. * Constructed: For the purposes of effects targeting creatures by type (such as a ranger’s favored enemy and bane weapons), androids count as both humanoids and constructs. Androids gain a +4 racial bonus on all saving throws against mind-affecting effects, paralysis, poison, and stun effects, are not subject to fatigue or exhaustion, and are immune to disease and sleep effects. Androids can never gain morale bonuses, and are immune to fear effects and all emotion-based effects. * Emotionless: Androids have problems processing emotions properly, and thus take a –4 penalty on Sense Motive checks. * Exceptional Senses: Androids have darkvision and so can see perfectly in the dark to a range of 60 feet. In addition, they possess low-light vision. * Nanite Surge: An android’s body is infused with nanites. Once per day as an immediate action, an android can cause their nanites to surge, granting a bonus equal to 3 + the android’s character level on any one d20 roll; this ability must be activated before the roll is made. When an android uses this power, their circuitry-tattoos glow with light equivalent to that of a torch in illumination for 1 round. Alternate racial traits * Repairing Nanites: Some androids cannot prompt their nanites to aid them in any endeavor, but instead find that their nanites stitch their wounds together. The first time each day that such an android has taken an amount of damage greater than or equal to twice her Hit Dice, the nanites automatically activate, without an action. Their circuitry-tattoos glow with light equivalent to that of a torch for 1 round and they heal a number of hit points equal to twice their Hit Dice. This racial trait replaces nanite surge. Third party alternate racial traits * Anomaly: Sometimes, a particularly volatile soul can overwhelm the technology of an android body, making the resulting individual subject to emotions, and greatly so. Anomalous androids suffer a –2 racial penalty on saving throws against all mind-affecting effects, emotion effects, and fear effects but can gain the benefits of morale bonuses and suffer no penalty on Sense Motive checks. Additionally, Bluff and Sense Motive are always class skills for them. This racial trait modifies constructed and replaces logical. * Conduit: Rarely, an android’s circuitry is built to act as a potent conduit for divine power. Androids with this trait treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for the purpose of the channel energy and lay on hands class features, and also for oracle class features (including both spellcasting and revelations). Furthermore, conduits treat their caster level as 1 higher when casting cure and inflict spells. This racial trait replaces nanite surge. * Factual: While most androids have difficulty processing emotions, others instead have an inability to imagine things outside of physical and factual reality, making it difficult for them to deceive others. Such androids suffer a –4 penalty on Bluff checks. This racial trait replaces logical. * Ironspy: Android bodies built for stealth and infiltration employ camouflage circuitry, foregoing the capacity for a nanite surge, since the resulting display can compromise delicate missions. Androids with this trait reduce the penalty for using Stealth while moving at full speed by 5 and reduce the Stealth check penalty for sniping by 10. This racial trait replaces nanite surge. * Magitech: Some androids possess circuitry infused with magical energies, which allow them to better channel arcane power. Androids with this trait choose a bloodrager or sorcerer bloodline at 1st level and treat their Charisma score as 2 points higher for all bloodrager and sorcerer class abilities (including spellcasting) if they have that bloodline. Androids with both bloodrager and sorcerer class levels gains this benefit for both bloodlines if they have the same bloodline for each class. Additionally, magitech androids gain a +2 racial bonus on Spellcraft checks. This racial trait replaces nanite surge. Third party favored class options The following favored class options are available to all characters of this race who have the listed favored class, and unless otherwise stated, the bonus applies each time you select the favored class reward. * Aegis: Add +1/4 to the aegis’s customization points. * Alchemist: Add one extract formula from the alchemist’s list to his formula book. This formula must be at least one level lower than the highest-level formula the alchemist can create. * Antipaladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the antipaladin’s corrupting touch ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Arcanist: Add one spell from the arcanist spell list to the arcanist’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the arcanist can cast. * Barbarian: Add +1/4 bonus to the barbarian’s nanite surge when raging. * Bard: Add a +1/3 bonus to all untrained Knowledge checks. * Bloodrager: Add +1/4 bonus to the bloodrager’s nanite surge when in a bloodrage. * Brawler: Add +1/3 to the brawler’s initiative when able to act in the surprise round (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Cavalier: Add +1/4 to the cavalier’s initiative when adjacent to an ally (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Cleric: Add a +1/2 bonus on Knowledge (engineering) checks relating to constructs. * Cryptic: Add +1/2 to the damage of the cryptic’s disrupt pattern ability. * Dread: Add +1/3 damage to the dread’s devastating touch. * Druid: Gain electricity resistance 1. Each time the druid selects this reward, increase her resistance to electricity by 1 (maximum 10). * Fighter: Add +1/3 to the fighter’s initiative when the fighter has a weapon readied (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Gunslinger: Reduce the misfire chance for one type of firearm by 1/4. You cannot reduce the misfire chance of a firearm below 1. * Hunter: Add one spell known from the hunter spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the hunter can cast. * Inquisitor: Add a +1/2 bonus on Perception checks and Knowledge checks to identify creatures. * Investigator: Add a +1/2 bonus when using inspiration on any Knowledge or Linguistics check. * Kineticist: Add +1/3 point of damage to air element blasts that deal damage. * Magus: Add one spell from the magus spell list to the magus’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the magus can cast. * Marksman: The marksman gains 1 psionic talent. * Medium: When gaining a taboo, the medium can use spirit surge without incurring influence an additional +1/4 time per day. * Mesmerist: Increase the number of mesmerist tricks the mesmerist can use per day by +1/3. * Monk: Add +1/3 to the monk’s initiative when the monk is not holding anything in his hands (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Ninja: Add +1/3 to the ninja’s initiative when able to act in the surprise round (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Occultist: Gain a +1/2 bonus on Spellcraft checks to identify the properties of magic items and on Use Magic Device checks to use scrolls. * Oracle: Add one spell known from the oracle spell list. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the oracle can cast. * Paladin: Add +1/2 hit point to the paladin’s lay on hands ability (whether using it to heal or harm). * Psion: Add +1/2 to the psion’s saving throws versus mindaffecting effects. If the psion chooses this option 10 times, the psion becomes immune to mind-affecting effects. * Psychic: Add one spell known from the psychic spell list. This spell must be at least 1 level lower than the highest spell level the psychic can cast. * Psychic Warrior: Add +1/2 to the psychic warrior’s manifester level when manifesting a path power. * Ranger: Add +1/4 bonus to the ranger’s nanite surge against the ranger’s favored enemy. * Rogue: Add +1/3 to the rogue’s initiative when able to act in the surprise round (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Samurai: Add +1/4 to the samurai’s initiative when adjacent to an ally (maximum bonus of +4). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Shaman: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the shaman’s spirit animal. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the shaman ever replaces her spirit animal, the new spirit animal knows these bonus spells. * Shifter: Add +1/4 to the shifter’s nanite surge bonus when used on attack rolls with natural attacks. * Skald: The skald can use spell keening +1/6 additional times per day. * Slayer: Add +1/4 bonus to the slayer’s nanite surge against the slayer’s studied target. * Sorcerer: Add a +1/2 bonus to all Spellcraft checks and all check made with the sorcerer’s bloodline class skill. * Soulknife: The soulknife gains +1/6 of a new blade skill. * Spiritualist: Add +1/6 to the bonus on saving throws against mind-affecting effects granted by the shared consciousness ability. * Summoner: Add +1/3 to the summoner’s initiative when his eidolon is within 5 feet (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Swashbuckler: Add +1/6 to the swashbuckler’s nimble bonus. * Tactician: Add +1/2 to the tactician’s saving throws versus mind-affecting effects. If the tactician chooses this option 10 times, the tactician becomes immune to mindaffecting effects. * Time Thief: When the time thief spends a mote reduces the duration of a negative condition or effect she is suffering, the duration is reduced by an additional 1/3 rounds. This option must be selected three times for it to reduce the duration by a single round. The duration of any condition or effect cannot be reduced below 0 rounds. * Vigilante: Gain 1/6 of a new vigilante talent. * Vitalist: Treat the vitalist’s level as +1/2 higher when using the transfer wounds ability. * Warpriest: Add +1/3 to the warpriest’s initiative when the warpriest has his sacred weapon readied (maximum bonus of +5). This bonus does not stack with Improved Initiative. * Wilder: Add +1/6 to the surging euphoria’s morale bonus. The wilder must be 4th level before choosing this option. * Witch: Add one spell from the witch spell list to the witch’s familiar. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level she can cast. If the witch ever replaces her familiar, the new familiar knows these bonus spells. * Wizard: Add one spell from the wizard spell list to the wizard’s spellbook. This spell must be at least one level below the highest spell level the wizard can cast. Third party archetypes The following racial archetypes are available to androids: * Living Weapon (Brawler; Android) * Nanoshade (Ninja; Android) * Thought Scribe (Psion; Android) Feats The following feats are available to an android character who meets the prerequisites. * Rapid Repair * Rapid Recovery * Empathy * Nanite Disruption * Extra Surge Third party feats * Conductive Body * Extra Nanite Reserve * Extra Nanite Surge * Formula Mastery * Improved Conductive Body * Magitech Spell (Metamagic) * Overcharged Strike Third party racial variants The following alternate racial packages represent members of their species that are more closely aligned with technology or have technological components embedded within them that sets them apart from others of their kind. Advisor Soldiers of high caliber are easily acquired in a world at war, but a sage and knowledgeable aide is far rarer and much more valuable. Hence, where magic could not serve, many leaders turned to akashic craftsmen to build sage advisors from the raw forces of the multiverse. Despite their unconventional origins, these advisors are immensely skilled, able to discern a solution to almost any challenge. * Ability Scores: Advisors possess keen strategic minds, but their bodies aren’t always the most agile. This ability replaces the android’s normal ability score modifiers. They gain +2 Intelligence, +2 Wisdom, but suffer -2 Dexterity. * Expert Assistance: Advisors are always considered to have the Collar of Skilled Intrusion veil shaped, and do not count it against their total veils shaped or their veil slots. They may invest essence in it normally. This ability replaces nanite surge. * Akashic Affinity: Advisors gain the akashic subtype, and start play with one additional point of essence. This ability replaces exceptional senses. Amici While androids are known for being cold or emotionless, dedicated engineers have found ways to bypass this, creating artificial entities that are comely and sensible rather than off-putting and unconcerned. * Ability Scores: Amici are friendly and sensible but are rarely optimized for combat purposes. This ability replaces the android’s normal ability score modifiers. They gain +2 Charisma, +2 Wisdom, but suffer -2 Strength. * Empathic Tact: Amici gain a +2 bonus on Sense Motive, Bluff, Intimidate, and Diplomacy skill checks, as well as Charisma checks. This ability replaces emotionless. * Humanoid Appearance: Amici gain a +8 bonus on Disguise checks to appear as creatures of one other race, chosen at their creation. This ability replaces exceptional senses.